The Red Kimono
by 221B-Holmes
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart.
1. It All Began with Red

**Title**: It All Began With Red  
><strong>Author<strong>: Mai_Sensei  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Spectrum Challenge - Red  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General  
><strong>AUCU**: Modern Era  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2851  
><strong>AN**: The first chapter in the series _The Red Kimono_  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart.

* * *

><p>"What's that you've got there, Rin-chan?"<p>

The little girl looked up at the sound of her name and smiled.

"Rin is drawing a pretty picture of Papa. See?" she held up her artwork proudly and I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Well you did a wonderful job," I ruffled her hair a bit, making her giggle. "But why don't you color in his kimono? Maybe a nice red?"

"Oh no," Rin shook her head solemnly. "Papa would never want to wear the same color kimono as Oji-san."  
>I raised a brow.<p>

"Is that so?" I asked and she nodded viciously. "Well I think if the right person asked he would gladly wear it."

A curious look crossed her face then she smiled again.

"You're right Kagome-sama! And Rin knows the perfect person!"

Assuming she meant herself, I gave Rin a warm smile. It had taken a while for her to open up to me, unlike the other first graders who had taken a liking to me quickly. But that was no natter, I never backed down from a challenge and soon Rin was smiling and talking with me amiably; she was my favorite student and I knew she enjoyed my company just as I did hers.

"Kagome-san! Come see my drawing!" a boy in middle of the class waved his paper around excitedly.

"Keep up the good work," I told Rin, who beamed and turned back to her paper.

I walked to the middle of the class and stared sternly down at the orange haired boy who had wanted my attention so badly.

"Now Shippou," I started. "What did we talk about yesterday?"

He looked down guiltily then said," Sorry Kagome-san. Can you _please _look at my drawing?"

My stern air dropped and I smiled.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"My picture is of Kagome-san and her husband!" Shippou exclaimed proudly.

I visibly winced as he turned his paper around to reveal a crude drawing of two people in kimonos.

"Shippou! You know I don't have a husband," I scolded then narrowed my eyes as a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "Wait a minute, Kikyo say something to you?"

Shippou frowned at the mention of his mother and my sister. She had gotten remarried a few months ago and it seemed to be she couldn't stop trying to fix me up on blind dates. With first my mother and now my sister down my throat about getting married, I had been avoiding the taboo topic as much as possible. Now it seemed that they had recruited poor Shippou too.

"But mama says she found a good one this time," Shippou said defensively, seeing my sour expression. "Something about white collars and-"

"Shippou," I said through clenched teeth, "flip over your drawing, please."

With a guilty face, he turned the picture of me and my "husband" over. My lips lightened as I recognized

Kikyo's neat scrawl on the back.

_**You have a date tonight at five. Dress appropriately.  
>Kikyo<strong>_

I closed my eyes as a rush of relief swept through me. Unused to this type of reaction, I felt Shippou tug on the sleeve of my blouse.

"What's wrong Oba-san?" he asked concernedly, accidentally forgetting to call me Kagome-san.

I opened my eyes and gave him a big smile that had him easing his fingers from my sleeve.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

"It's a very nice drawing Shippou," I changed the topic abruptly by turning his page back over to examine the two stick people. One was obviously me, with the black and blue hair, lime green cat eyeglasses, and a wide grin. But the stick figure whose hand mine reached out to hold was neither black haired nor smiling. The kimono had not been colored in and neither had the hair. I frowned.

"Why didn't you finish coloring him in?" I asked.

"I couldn't think of what to do," he responded shrugging.

I thought about what Rin had said about her dad and decided _someone _should get to have a red kimono. "I have an idea, why don't you color in his kimono red."

Shippou smiled along with me and picked up his crayon.

"What color should his hair-"

_**Briiiing!**_

I gave Shippou an apologetic look as the lunch bell rang.

"Sorry kiddo, we'll have to finish another time," i stood and walked to the front of the class where i could see all twenty of my students beginning to pack up. "Okay kids, its time for lunch! Line up at the door!"

* * *

><p>"And why can't you go?" my sister demanded.<p>

I sighed and shifted my phone to the other ear so I could grab another Jupiter and a clip. We had just learned about the solar system and I, wanting to make the topic more appealing, had came up with the idea of each child picking a planet or star and coloring it in. As a surprise to them, I wanted to hang them from the ceiling, but doing that and talking on the phone at the same time was rather difficult.

"I told you, I have a parent teacher conference at five," I explained. "It was the only time his assistant said he was available this week and I'll take any chance I'll get to meet with him."

"But Kagome you have no idea how hard it was for me to secure this date for you," she whined and I rolled my eyes. As my baby twin sister, she was used to getting what she wanted. "He hardly goes out with anyone and I had to use every trick in the book to convince his brother to convince him.

I felt a familiar feeling rise within me: guilt. I knew my sister was giving me the guilt trip and usually it would work. But this time I really did have an appointment I couldn't break.

"I'm sorry Kiki," I said, trying to soften the blow by using am old childhood nickname. "But this is really important and it would be rude of me to-"

"Hold on a second," Kikyo said hurriedly then there was a click.

I sighed, and resumed my work while in hold. I had just attached Jupiter to the ceiling and climbed down from the desk when I heard Kikyo's breathless "Kagome?"

"Still here," I replied, curiously picking up a red Saturn and shrugging before grabbing a clip and more string.

"Well it appears you two are perfect for each other," she said shortly.

"Wfs thad?" I asked, words incoherent as I was holding some of the string in my mouth.

But after years of practice, Kikyo understood my garbled talk and snapped, "He's backing out of the date too. Some meeting that popped up a the last minute."

"Look, you can't try and fix me up with every man that might seem perfect who you've come across. If we haven't yet yet then the kami hasn't meant for us to," I told her, tone softening. "Besides, I'm happy right now, even though I'm not married. Can't you be happy for me too?"

Kikyo sniffed and I knew she would back off, at least for a little while.

"Okay," she consented reluctantly. "I won't fix any more dates up for you."

"Thanks," I said then glanced at the time. It was ten minutes to five! "I've got to go! My meeting is going to start in a bit."

"Bye Gome."

I smiled at the old name. "Bye Kiki."

I hung up with a sigh. Dealing with my sister always gave me a slight headache. I know she means well and I love her to death, but sometimes she can be a lot to handle.

With one last loop, I finished tying the planet just as I heard a knock on my classroom door. Five o clock sharp.

"Come in!" I shouted and quickly climbed down from the desk.

Smoothing my skirt, I turned to the door to see long brown hair, a freckled face with the front two teeth missing, and big brown eyes which were currently searching for me.

"Hello again Rin-chan," I greeted warmly and her eyes snapped to where I was standing.

"Kagome-sama!" she squealed and ran into the room.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and opened my arms just as she launched into them. She giggled as I spun us around for a moment then set her down.

"Guess what, Kagome-sama!" Rin started.

"What?" I asked.

"Papa's here!" she whispered excitedly.

"That's great," I said and turned to lead her to the front of the classroom.

I stopped when I saw a tall handsome man in an expensive looking business suit standing next to my desk.

"I apologize for my rudeness," I smiled. "I'm Higurashi Kagome; you must be Rin's father."

"Taisho Sesshoumaru," he said in a way of response. "I am here for the meeting."

"Of course," I glanced down at Rin. "Why don't you wait in the hallway? Well only be a little while."

"Okie-dokie!"

And with that she skipped out and closed the door.

"I'm so glad you could finally come out to meet with me," I began. "Rin really is a wonderful child and I enjoy having her in my class."

I sat down behind my desk and gestured to the chair next to my desk. He sat down with a peculiar expression on his fade, but I ignored it. As a matter of fact, I was trying to ignore everything about him. From his pale skin and perfectly sculpted cheekbones, to the molten gold eyes and the pure silver of his hair, his was a presence that was hard to ignore, but I stayed strong.

"As you already know," I said to Mr. Taisho, "Rin is very bright. She has a wonderful imagination and that aspect really shines through in her work. She excels in reading and writing, but she's having some trouble in math and science. It's hard for her to pay attention in class, and though this can be understandable, it's not beneficial to her. Perhaps a bit of going over the homework with her and explaining questions she might not have asked me could really help her."

"She has always been this way," Mr. Taisho confirmed. "Your advice will be taken into consideration."

_Consideration? _Even though my ideas were just that, to use a term so detached when talking about a child's education sounded so...wrong. He made it sound as if he wouldn't give it a second thought after today. The term annoyed me slightly and I frowned.

"I highly urge you to do these things," I pressed. "it could really help her in the long run."

"I've already said it will be taken into consideration," he said stiffly. "There is no reason for further discussion."

I sat back. _No need for further discussion? Was he joking?_

"This is a teacher parent conference, Mr. Taisho," I frowned. "It is my job to recommend these courses of action in our 'discussion'."

"And it is my decision whether or not they will be taken," he returned coldly.

"So you won't do it?"

"I will do what's best."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I provided you with an answer deemed unsatisfactory by your standards."

"So what are you going to do?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Why don't you care about her education?" I snapped then immediately closed my mouth.

His golden eyes were so piercing and cold I felt they could see into the darkest parts of myself and beyond that. But moreover, they crackled with energy that was impossible to overlook. I quelled to urge to cast my eyes away and held his gaze.

"Do not assume that which you know nothing about," he said picking up a sleek black briefcase I hadn't noticed before. With a polite nod he said, "Good-day Higurashi-san."

I stood and followed him. Before he could open the door, I spoke.

"I apologize if I offended you," I said tiredly and took of my glasses to rub the bridge of my nose. "I've just had a long day and I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. You're right, I don't know much about you or Rin or her background and I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

Mr. Taisho had paused to hear my apology but only gave me a brief 'Hn' which I took as acceptance and opened the door. I shoved my lime green cat shaped glasses back on my face and quickly followed.

"Papa! Kagome-sama!" Rin jumped down from the wooden bench and ran up to her father. I examined the two of them and noticed how, as she wrapped her arms around his leg, his hard countenance softened the slightest bit and he gave her a pat on the head._ The gesture is much like the ones I give her_, I thought.

"Is Rin doing okay?" she asked, tilting her head far back to look at him.

"Yes, except for science and mathematics," his tone turned stern. "What have I said?"

"'Strong learning means stronger minds," she recited glumly and I was taken aback. It would appear that they had had this conversation many times.

"And?" Mr. Taisho urged with a raise of his right eyebrow for her to continue.

Rin turned to me and bowed deep.

"Rin is sorry for not paying attention in class, but from now on she will so that she can grow up to be like Papa!" she said determinedly.

A smiled turned up the corners of my lips and I was suddenly very aware of a piercing set of eyes on me. I ignored him and bent down at Rin's level. Putting a finger a finger under her chin, I lifted her head and met her chocolate brown gaze at equal level with my cerulean ones.

"I'm happy that you've made that decision. Do you promise to pay attention and ask questions if you don't understand?"

"I promise Kagome-sama," she answered softly.

I held out my pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

Her serious expression melted away into the bright sunny one I loved so much. She lifted her hand to entwine her small pinkie around mine.

"Pinkie promise."

We both giggled and I looked up at Mr. Taisho from the floor.

"I'm sorry if I held you up," I said, still smiling.

"Not at all," he muttered, eyes searching my face.

I felt the sudden urge to blush and looked back at Rin, who was glancing between the two of us.

"Come, Rin," Mr. Taisho pivoted on his heel after a moment and started down the hall. I stood up as Rin raced after him and started back to the classroom.

"Wait!"

I turned around, wondering if there was something wrong. Rin was racing back towards me, a determined expression on her face. I immediately crouched to her height again and caught her as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed. "What's wrong Rin?"

There was a pause then warm breath tickling my ear: "You can convince Papa to wear his red kimono, right?"

I blinked several times, startled. _Is she implying...?_

Rin pulled back, gave me a beautiful smile, and ran off again. I stared after them for a few moments, then flopped down on my butt in the middle of the hallway. Eyes still wide with surprise, I couldn't help but hear Rin's voice echoing in my mind. The perfect one to convince Taisho Sesshoumaru to wear a red kimono? In who's imagination?

_That would clearly be Rin's_, a small voice chuckled in the back of my mind.

I ran a hand down my face and groaned. Just what I needed, another little version of Kikyo trying to fix me up with a guy!

Standing up from the floor before anyone could come out and see me, I shuffled back into my classroom and slid the door shut. It was near six by now, and the sun was beginning to set. I walked over to the window and glanced down to see Sesshoumaru (_since he can't read minds, it's safe to call him this to myself...right?_) closing the backseat door of an expensive foreign car. He looked incredibly handsome standing there, the sun gleaming off his long hair, making it appear different colors as he tilted his head upward to look at-

Me.

I blinked as his eyes met mine, then blushed and backed away from the window, heart thumping. As I held my hand to my chest, I took a deep breath. _No need to get so worked up. I probably won't even see him again._

_**You can convince Papa to wear his red kimono, right?**_

_Or maybe not._


	2. Then Followed with a Gokon

**Title**: Then Followed with a Gōkon  
><strong>Author<strong>: Mai_Sensei  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Spectrum Challenge - Yellow  
><strong>Genre<strong>: romance, humor  
><strong>AUCU**: Modern Era  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2875  
><strong>AN**: The second chapter in the series _The Red Kimono _which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Murder me Buyo."<p>

The orange, white, and brown cat merely stared in response to my exhausted request.

"Urgh!" I let out a sound of frustration as I flopped down on my multicolored couch. "You would do me this one favour if you were a good pet."

Buyo yawned, stretched, then walked away as if to say, _I could care less_.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was dead tired from all the shopping I had been forced to do that morning.

Somehow, Kikyo had convinced my best friend Sango to kidnap me at eight in the morning and take me on a shopping spree. I had been dragged from store to store trying on clothes, shoes, hats, and even had to buy cosmetics (something I rarely used). Now, six hours later, I was completely pooped and the only thing that could make this day better was a nice cup of tea.

_I'll get up in a minute_, I thought drowsily, closing my eyes. They were just so heavy...

* * *

><p>"<em>KAGOME<em>!"

I jerked awake quickly from the sudden shout. Unfortunately, the couch didn't allow for such a wide range of movements and I tumbled over the edge, landing hard on my stomach and knocking my glasses off. I groaned and sat up slowly, blinking owlishly at the blurry person standing in my living room. Even without my glasses on, I knew instinctively who the imposing figure was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a yawn and ran a hand down my face. I had been dreaming of golden eyes and silver hair. _That would make this, what? The fifth time in a row this week?_

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to remove the sleep from them.

"I came to make sure you were getting ready," Kikyo responded. "Good thing I did. You never would have been on time."

"Ready...for what?" I asked hesitantly.

"For dinner," she sighed, exasperated. "Weren't you listening when I told you to come over for dinner tonight?"

I shifted on the floor to a sitting position. "When exactly did you say this?"

"While we were at the mall," she answered. "Honestly Kagome, sometimes I get the feeling you don't listen to me when I'm speaking."

"Sorry _mom_-"

"Since you obviously didn't hear me the first time, I'll tell you again. Inuyasha and I are having a small get-together tonight and I want you to come."

"Wait a minute," my eyes narrowed. "You're not trying to-"

"Plus Shippou said there was something urgent he had to tell you," she continued.

I paused. Even though I saw my nephew almost every day-I was his teacher after all-if he said something was important, it had to be relatively serious.

Right?

With a sigh, I admitted defeat. "Alright. I'm coming."

I reached out and grabbed the small coffee table in front of me to steady myself as I climbed to my feet. When I took a step forward however, I felt something crunch under my foot. My eyes widened and I quickly backed away. Kikyo, oblivious to my panic, continued to speak.

"Good! I already chose an outfit for you to wear and it's laying on your bed. Make sure you actually wear the outfit unlike last time..."

I knelt back down and leaned close to the floor. The smooshed object came into view and I was able to make out the broken frames of my lime green glasses. I reached out, both hearing and feeling pieces of crushed glass slide together and fall to the hardwood floor. My mouth dropped open in horror.

"...the purse to go with it. You know how to apply makeup so please wear it," Kikyo kept on talking as I gaped at my poor destroyed glasses. "And since they'll clash with the dress, don't wear those ugly glasses; wear your contacts."

I scowled and stood up, closing my fist.

"It's not like I have a choice," I replied churlishly. This was just not my day, was it?

Kikyo turned and stalked towards the door.

"See you at five!"

I barely had time to utter a "Goodbye" before the door slammed shut, ultimately cutting off my words. The only sound in my otherwise quiet apartment was the ticking of the clock. It was unusually loud. I sighed after a moment and turned to the orange, brown, and white blob that had appeared in my peripheral sight.

"I think I've just been duped."

* * *

><p>"I've been duped," I muttered sourly to myself as I walked through Inuyasha and Kikyo's miniature mansion.<p>

I should have expected as much from my sister. She never let up, least of all where my single status was concerned. This "small get-together" consisted of at least sixty people, more than half of them being men. It was obvious Kikyo was trying to set me up. Again. No less than fifteen guys had approached me upon my arrival, trying to strike up a conversation. I had smiled politely to each one, but remained distant until I found a way to excuse myself. My latest guy, a brown haired tall man named Hojo, was attempting to talk to me about a book he had recently read. I stopped listening after I heard it was about a maiden trapped in a yellow jar, and finally had to excuse myself when he started talking about how weeds were a lot like women.

Lips tight with irritation, I headed over to the table where I saw flutes of champagne. If I was going to go through with this, I at least wanted to have a little alcohol in my system. I had just reached the table and picked up a glass when I accidentally bumped into someone. I moved back quickly, trying to avoid spilling any of the drink and creating a scene.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't..." I trailed off as golden eyes met mine and gulped. "Uh, Taisho san."

"Higurashi san," he inclined his head slightly.

Taisho Sesshoumaru, the man who had been on my mind for the past week-and in my dreams as well-was standing right before my very eyes. His long silver hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and he appeared less formal than when I saw him last, wearing trousers and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled back. I concealed my shock at seeing him, instead choosing to give him a bright smile in return.

"It's nice to see you again," I started. "You're doing well, I hope?"

"I am," Sesshoumaru replied. "And you?"

"I'm great!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "How's Rin doing? Is she here with you?"

"Rin is here with me, but she found a friend to play with," he answered.

"I see," I said, knowing he was probably referring to Shippou.

The silence between us grew, and I resisted the urge to fidget. He had a great presence, and most people might have been cowed by the way he didn't so much as occupy it as saturate it. I, however, was determined not to be one of those people who were silenced into an unconscious act of submission, and plowed forward with the conversation.

"So," I looked down into my champagne briefly and took a deep breath before meeting his neutral gaze once more, "are you a friend of Inuyasha's?"

"In a way."

_Okay, so he's one of those mysterious types_, I thought, _I can deal with that. I'll just remember that for next time.__Wait, what am I saying?_

"I'm Kikyo's sister," I told him, ignoring the fact that my inner thoughts had hinted at us meeting again. "Her twin, actually."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this for a moment, then said, "You are certainly nothing like her."

I blinked.

"You are not quite as mischievous as she," he continued. "Or at the very least, not as manipulative."

I chuckled. "You'd be right about that. How long have you known Kikyo?"

"Almost a year," he said. "We were introduced shortly before her and Inuyasha's engagement was announced."

"So what has she done to bring forth such feelings?" I joked and he shook his head, as if he were both amused and exasperated

"What hasn't she done?"he asked rhetorically and I laughed again.

Just then, a brilliant flash of color caught my eye and I turned to see Kikyo standing across the room talking with some friends. When she saw me looking, she winked. I rolled my eyes. I knew she thought her plan to fix me up with some guy was working, but she couldn't be farther from the truth. If my distant act hadn't been enough of a turnoff, Sesshoumaru's presence sure was.

_He's like my own personal bodyguard or something_. I smiled and looked back at him to continue our conversation only to find him staring at me. My breath caught. His eyes bore into me, and it was as if he were trying to see through me. I fidgeted, suddenly glad my sister had chosen my outfit-a summery yellow dress and dainty sandals-instead of leaving me to my own devices.

_Not that I care what he thinks_, I thought defensively, trying to ignore my pulse, which was beating faster from his heavy gaze.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the sound of silverware tapping against glass pierced the air.

"If I could please have everyone's attention," Kikyo's voice called, quieting the small crowd immediately.  
>Inuyasha stood beside her, an arm tight around her waist. Her pitch black hair and his own bright white hair tangled as he pulled her closer to his side. The contrast between the two were very great, that much was obvious. But...<p>

"They look really good together," I mused quietly.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru unexpectedly agreed.

We both paid attention then. Kikyo welcomed everybody to their home and told us that dinner would be served momentarily if we could all make our way to the tables set up outside. I set my full glass back down and, with polite smile, waved goodbye to Sesshoumaru.

I made my way across the crowed room and out into the garden where there where a dozen or so tables set up. The day was perfect for eating outside; the yellow sun high in the sky made the air warm, but not uncomfortably hot.

"Kagome!"

I barely had time to see who called my name before I was gathered up in a hug. The person's arms were big and practically strangled me as they tightened around my torso.

"Inu...can't...air!" I gasped.

There was a smack then suddenly I could breathe again. I clutched my chest and panted as Inuyasha grinned at me, Kikyo standing next to him suppressing a smile. It must have been a sight, so I couldn't blame her.

"Geez Inuyasha," I fought to control my breathing. "One of these days I'm really going to die when you do that."

"Yeah right Kagome," he rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that for years and you're still alive."

"You just wait," I shook a finger at him and he smirked.

"So how did you get dragged into this?" he asked as the three of started towards the biggest table, which was reserved for the immediate family.

"How do you think?" I asked wryly. "_Someone_ thought it would be a good idea to set me up on a, shall we say, group date of sorts."

"What? But this isn't anything like a gōkon," Inuyasha furrowed his brow and I gave my friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Of course not."

"Keh."

Kikyo had kept silent during the exchange, though we both knew she was guilty of what I had accused her of doing.

I put a hand on her arm to stop her, gesturing for Inuyasha to go ahead to the table.

"Look Kiki, I know you mean well but," I lowered my tone, "why? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because if I don't you never will," she replied gently and pulled away from me.

I stared after her. She was sincere about her intentions, I'll give her that, but this whole thing was just making me tired. Tired of dating. Tired of men.

I reached my seat at the round table and went to pull out a chair when it was pulled out for me. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said to Sesshoumaru and sat down. He gently pushed my chair in then surprised me by taking a seat on my other side.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad you could finally join is," Kikyo greeted him warmly. "I've been telling Inuyasha for days that you would show up, but he didn't believe me."

"Well who would?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The bastard doesn't show up for anything else-"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo warned and he let out a "Keh".

I wondered briefly why Sesshoumaru allowed Inuyasha to speak to him in such a manner. Unless my first impression was mistaken, he didn't seem like the type to be ridiculed and not say anything back. My theory was proven correct as the silver-haired man cut his eyes sharply in the white-haired man's direction.

"Once I make a commitment I see it all the way through," Sesshoumaru retorted coolly. "That's more than I can say for you, little brother."

My mouth dropped open.

"L-l-little brother?" I repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah, you heard right," Inuyasha let out a sound somewhere between a snort and a scoff. "Though I would hardly call our relationship 'brotherly'."

"How is it that we've never met before?" I asked Sesshoumaru. "I've known Inuyasha since high school, so our paths should have crossed."

"I was studying abroad while you would have been in high school," he answered. "I didn't return until a few years ago and since then, I've been busy running my father's company."

"He's a workaholic. I don't think he's taken a single vacation since he started," Inuyasha commented roughly, but I could see he was a bit concerned with his brother's habits.

"Well there's a lot of responsibility when it comes to businesses," I defended Sesshoumaru, "and to some, their job is their life."

"Wow Kagome," Kikyo laughed slightly, "I take it you speak from experience."

"That's not what I meant," I said, blushing, then changed the subject. "So where are the other two?"

I gestured to the last two empty seats at the table and Kikyo glanced around.

"They should be...oh! There they are!"

The sound of small feet racing across the stone of the ground floated to my ears and I knew that it was Shippou and most likely Rin as well. Sure enough, not five seconds after they had been spotted, they each slid into a chair, Shippou next to Inuyasha and Rin next to Sesshoumaru. Their faces were slightly red, having run all the way here.

" Sorry we're late," they said simultaneously.

"It's okay, you're just in time for dinner," I gave them a sweet smile and they both grinned back.

The food was brought out not soon after and we all started eating. While Inuyasha mainly talked to Kikyo and Shippou, I spent most of the time talking to Rin and Sesshoumaru. Though he was a bit reserved about himself at first , he gradually loosened as we discovered we liked quite a few of the same things. I was surprisingly having a good time, talking and laughing with the father and daughter. We had just gotten to the dessert course when Rin, who had spent the last few minutes whispering with Shippou, piped up.

"Kagome-sama, do you like flowers?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "I happen to love flowers."

"What type is your favorite?" Rin pressed.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I would probably say either the strelitzia or the gerbera. They're both very vibrant and colorful."

Shippou wrinkled his nose.

"Those don't sound like flowers Oba-san," he said and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Sure they don't sound like any flower you know of, but they do exist. They're just a bit rare," I let out a small laugh.

"I suppose you were expecting me to say daisies or roses?"

Their expressions told me all I need to know. Before I could explain that I liked yellow roses-they did signify delight after all, and it wasn't often that I wasn't happy-Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Liking a rare flower speaks volumes," he said. "There are those who don't bother to search for them, and those people are the ones to be wary of. They obviously have neither the want nor the patience to find something of value, even if the benefits are great."

I looked at Sesshoumaru and he looked back, golden eyes unusually bright with an emotion I couldn't name. There it was again. That feeling. Like he was trying to uncover all my secrets and see into my very being. I flushed.

"The benefits are very great indeed," he murmured.


	3. Yin and Yang

**Title**: Yin and Yang  
><strong>Author<strong>: Mai_Sensei  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: Spectrum Challenge - Blue  
><strong>Genre<strong>: romance, humor  
><strong>AUCU**: Modern Era  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 3738  
><strong>AN**: The third chapter in the series _The Red Kimono _which can be found on Dokuga and FanFiction.

**Summary**: Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Hey Daddy?"<p>

"Yes?"

Rin fingered the red fabric then tugged on it slightly. It was hidden between two other articles of clothing the same shade. She didn't try to bring it down just yet. It wasn't time.

"How come you never wear this?" she asked, finally turning around and looking at her father who was sliding on his jacket.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to look to know what she was talking about.

"I've told you many times why I refuse to wear it," he replied, then picked up his briefcase. "Come. It's time to go."

She followed him out the door and down the hall. Rin finally spoke again as they descended the stairs.

"Would you wear it if you needed to? What if it would make someone feel better?" she prodded.

He sighed and stopped on the steps. She had been unusually adamant as of late about getting him to wear the kimono he had jokingly received as a gift from his younger brother. Why she kept asking he didn't know, but if it would get her to stop...

"If the occasion arose," Sesshoumaru finally answered then continued down the stairs.

Unbeknownst to him, Rin grinned at his response and whispered, "Just wait Papa. She'll make you wear it."

* * *

><p>"Coming!"<p>

I stepped over Buyo as I made my way to the front door. The thought that I probably shouldn't be opening the door in my ratty pajama bottoms and a tank top ran through my head, but I disregarded it. I had an idea who, exactly, my visitors were and I knew they wouldn't mind. I reached out and turned the door knob, opening the door to reveal the two people outside my door. Before I could say any words of greeting Kikyo thrust something into my arms. I sputtered.

"W-what's this?" I asked over the flower in my mouth. "Why are you giving me flowers?"

"I'm not giving you flowers Kagome," Kikyo said as she walked inside my house. I pat Shippou on the head and closed the door behind him as he slipped inside.

"Are...you sure? Because it certainly looks like it to me."

"Yes, don't be silly. They were left at your door," she said.

"Left at my door?" I furrowed my brow. I couldn't recall seeing any when I came home an hour or so ago. Then again, I was up to my forehead in groceries so it's possible that I missed them.

"These are beautiful though," I said, burying my face in the flower bouquet and breathing in the pleasing aroma. The flower themselves were an unnatural shade if blue. They had to be dyed.

"I've never seen blue flowers before," I murmured.

"Well whoever got those for you must have had to pay big money," Kikyo said approvingly. "Your secret admirer must be rich!"

I rolled my eyes, set the flowers down on the coffee able, and walked into the kitchen to grab a vase. "Oh please Kikyo, not everyone is going to get married into money like you."

She sniffed. "There's no use in not trying."

"And you know I don't have any secret admirers," I went on.

"Oh? What about that one guy?"

I walked back into the living room, a slim blue vase in hand, and shot her an incredulous look as I slipped the flowers inside.

"You seriously expect me to know who 'that one guy' is?" I asked wryly.

"But you do know," Kikyo said defensively. "You were talking to him at the party. What was his name..."

_Sesshoumaru_.

"That's the one!" she exclaimed. "Hojo!"

"Hojo?" I repeated, wrinkling my nose

"You guys looked like you were getting along pretty well. He might be your secret admirer. You should go out with him."

"Sure," I said, plopping down next to Shippou who was playing a portable game, "if I'm interested in dating a lamp. He was so boring."

"Now Kagome, don't be rude," she scolded me.

"But he was!" I exclaimed. "I didn't hear a singe word he said!"

"Then how do you know he wasn't interesting?"

"Because I wasn't paying attention."

"You don't listen to everyone half the time," she rolled her eyes at me.

"So?"

"Anyways," she said after a moments pause, "is there a card attached to your flowers? I think I saw one."

"I'm surprised you didn't look," I muttered, reaching forward and turning the vase to find the card.

"Believe it or not I do have the ability to respect your privacy," Kikyo sniffed haughtily.

"Right. Sure you do," I only half joked and she mock scowled.

I looked down at the flowers. They really were beautiful, and I didn't doubt Kikyo's opinion that they were expensive. I finally found a card within the soft petals, small and pink. I opened the note and read the elegant script:_""I held a Jewel in my fingers -_  
>And went to sleep -<br>The day was warm, and winds were prosy -  
>I said "'Twill keep" -"<br>I stared at it for a moment, then closed the note. Opened it again, reread the words, and closed it. With a sigh, I slumped back on the couch, the note held loosely in my fingertips. Shippou looked up from his game to give me a curious look.

"What is it Oba-san?"

"Poetry," I sighed.

Simultaneously, both mother and son went, "What?"

I turned to Kikyo.

"Poetry. He wants me to read poetry," I said.

"Oh," Kikyo frowned then held her hand out for the note.

I placed it in her hand, albeit reluctantly, and she read it.

"How do you know he wants you to read poetry?" she asked, handing it back.

"That's the name of a poem," I explained, "by Emily Dickinson."

"And you know this how?"

"I took a lot of English classes back in college, remember?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "The classes you said were useless."

"So does this give you any clue as to who it's from?" Kikyo asked, ignoring the jibe.

"I have an idea," I murmured.

Though I would never admit it aloud, I really wanted it to be Sesshoumaru. Maybe because I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks and I just wanted some indication that he hadn't forgotten about me. Or maybe it was because we had exchanged numbers during the party and I hadn't called him since or received one from him.

_But there was no way the flowers could be from him. For all I knew they could've been from Hojo._

"Though it probably really isn't who I'm thinking about," I added, then ran a hand through my messy black hair. "Besides, I don't know why-"

Kikyo's right eyebrow rose at my incomplete sentence. She leaned forward slightly.

"'Don't know why what?"she gently pushed and I shook my head.

"Nothing. So why are you here?" I asked wearily. I knew she probably wanted me to do something for her.

"Well I'm going away for an overnight business meeting and I need you to watch Shippou for the day," she said, voice slightly disappointed at her failed attempt to get information out of me.

"Why can't Inuyasha do it?" I asked and absentmindedly ran a hand through the small boys orange hair.

"He's gone too," she answered. "Look, it's just for the rest of the day. I'll pick him up on my way back home tomorrow afternoon. Plus, Shippou has been invited over to a friend's house later on and obviously I can't take him."

I held up a hand and she stopped talking. "It's fine. You know I like spending time with him, isn't that right Shippou?"

He grinned.

"So who's this friend of yours?" I asked him. "Anyone I know?"

"Yup," he grinned wider, revealing a missing canine, "it's Rin-chan."

My eyebrows rose so high I thought they would touch my hairline. _This can't possibly be a coincidence..._

"She invited me over the other day at school," he continued. "Her dad said it was okay. So can I go Oba-san? Please?"

He clasped his hands together and gave me his infamous puppy-eyes.

I sighed. "Okay. I think I know where they live. So is that it?"

"That's it," Kikyo said, standing up after a quick glance at her watch.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Mama loves you Shippou."

I watched as the small boy launched himself into my twin sister's arms and hugged her tight. A curious feeling came over me, but it was so sudden it was gone just as fast as it appeared, and I barely had time to identify it. I swallowed.

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye."

The door closed.

"So..."

"So..."

We both laughed and he plopped back down on the couch, snuggling closer to my side. I wrapped an arm around his small shoulders.

"What time did Rin and Sesshoumaru say you could come over?" I asked, ignoring the look he shot me when I left the honorific off of Sesshoumaru's name.

"Um," he picked at a loose string on my shirt, "can we leave now?"

"Now?" I furrowed my brow and looked at the wall clock. "But it's only eleven."

"And Rin-chan said twelve," he gave my arm a squeeze and pulled out his puppy-eyes once more. "So can we?"

I closed my eyes and chuckled. He really was too cute. After standing and surreptitiously fixing the vase once more, I told Shippou we could leave after I got dressed and ate. He cheered loudly and hopped off the couch, saying he would use this time to make a drawing to give Rin as a present when we arrived.

Before I was completely out of the room, I stopped and glanced over my shoulder. "You know, you really should stop using your puppy-dog eyes."

"But it works." He grinned.

"I'm such a sucker."

* * *

><p>I smoothed my hair for what had to be the hundredth time in the past minute. Shippou tugged on the leg of my jeans and I looked down at him.<p>

Yes. Jeans.

Kikyo would be disappointed, I knew, if she found out I had shown up at Sesshoumaru's house wearing something so plain as blue jeans. The only thing defensive I could think of, was it was only a friendly brief visit and at least they were my best pair. The hems were only slightly frayed.

_Besides_, I thought as I smoothed Shippou's unruly hair as well, _Sesshoumaru and I are only friends, and friends don't go out of their way to impress their friends. Even if they're an extremely attractive friend._

I cleared my throat.

"Now remember Shippou," I started straightening his collar. "Be good. Don't touch anything expensive looking,  
>remember to say thank you, and please don't bother Sesshoumaru."<p>

"I know Oba-san," he said, rolling his eyes, but retaining his excited attitude. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Pinkie promise," he said firmly, extending his finger.

I blinked. "Well, it depends on what it-"

"Pinkie promise," he insisted and I groaned.

_What in the world ever compelled me to teach him that?_

"Okay," I caved and looped my pinkie around his, "I pinkie promise. Now, what did I just agree to?"

"You'll stay until I have to go."

"What?" I jerked my finger away from his. "Shippou!"

"Please!"

"I'm a grown-up. I've got," I fished for an excuse, "grown-up things to do."

He scowled and pointed accusingly. "But you pinkie promised! There's no take-backs!"

"That was before I knew what I was agreeing to!" I exclaimed.

_I can't believe this._

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly, rubbing my temples. "If we come up with something to talk about or he says I can stay, I will. Otherwise, I'm leaving and I'll pick you up at five."

He smiled, and there was a strange glint in his eyes that had me frowning in return.

Just then, one of the wide double doors opened to reveal a small pudgy man dressed in a butler suit.

"Tanaka?" I blurted without thinking, then blushed.

He chuckled. "Tamaki."

"Oh," I scratched my head sheepishly. "Sorry, too much reading."

He merely smiled and stepped aside. I took that as the "Okay" signal and walked across the threshold with Shippou close on my heels.

"Wow," I gazed around, barely remembering to slip off my shoes before stepping onto the marble floors.

Everything from the gleaming floor tiles, to the elegant staircase banister, to the beautiful furniture, was a crisp and brilliant white. I blinked fighting the urge to find my sunglasses in the depths of my purse. The layout was impressive and the ceilings high, bringing the Western style home full circle.

"How non-Japanese," I muttered, still in awe.

I suddenly felt under dressed, even though I had only seen the foyer and Tamaki.

"Higurashi sama?"

I turned to see Tamaki smiling at me kindly. The thought, _How does he know my name?_briefly crossed my mind, but was quickly overtaken by others. Mostly ones that were anxious to see if the elegant home's owner would come see me.

"This way, if you please." He started off down a side hall and we followed.

He came to a stop in a simple sitting room. Shippou and I sat down on a pristine couch. I closed my hands, obsessing over not touching or getting anything dirty. We weren't waiting long before Rin burst into the room.

Shippou got up, and the two met in the middle of the room to embrace.

I resisted the urge to 'aww' at the adorable picture they made. After they broke apart, Rin threw herself into my lap and I laughed. Her arms tightened around me and I kissed her head.

"Hey Rin," I greeted. "Long time no see, huh?"

"No Kagome-sama," she pulled back and shook her head. "Rin saw you yesterday."

I raised a brow and she hastily repeated herself, using first person instead of third.

"That's much better," I said and she gave me a toothy grin. "And you don't have to call me Kagome-sama; we're not in school. Just call me Kagome."

She pulled back slightly, lips pursed cutely in thought.

"My daddy says manners are important, so I should always call grown ups by their right title."

"You can call me something else, then," I suggested and her face brightened.

"Can...I call you Kagome Onee-san?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can!" I hugged her tighter and she giggled. Rin really was the cutest little girl I had ever met, from her big expressive brown eyes, to the slight lisp and missing front tooth.

"Is that okay?" Rin pulled away from me and turned around to address the figure standing on the doorway.

I stood up quickly and tried not to look nervous. I hadn't even heard him come in. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall of the doorway, where he had been watching Rin and me interact. I could have sworn he was smiling for a moment, but it might have been a trick of the light.

When his golden eyes met mine, he uncrossed his arms and smoothly came to stand in front of the couch opposite mine.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru answered. "As long as she says its alright."

"Taisho-san," I cleared my throat, "It's good to see you again."

This time he did smile, but it was very small; just the slightest upward tilt at both corners of his mouth. Even that small of a smile made him look more handsome.

"Please, call me Sesshoumaru," he paused, then added, "Kagome."

My breath caught. Not Higurashi-san, or even Kagome-san. Just Kagome.

_Okay, that was a big step_, I thought dimly._ It's one thing to say his name when he's not around, but this..._

"Or should I also call you Onee-san?" he asked and I found myself grinning. So he does have a sense of humor.

"Kagome is fine," I replied.

We stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, before Shippou broke the silence.

"Rin and I are going to go play now," he informed us, grabbing Rin by the wrist, and dragging her away. Just as Sesshoumaru and I sat down, he stuck his head around the corner. "Oh, and don't forget your promise, Oba-san."

Then in a flurry of giggles and color, they were both gone.

I frowned slightly at the reminder that I had promised to stay the entire time. But I had also told him that if the chance to leave arose, I would.

"It was nice of you to invite Shippou over," I started, clasping my hands. "He doesn't go to his friend's houses too often."

"Rin is the same. It seems to be he is her only friend in school," he said. He leaned back and put an arm across the back of the couch. "Well Kagome, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Two weeks," I answered automatically, then realised my blunder. I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.  
>"Not that I've been counting. I haven't."<p>

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Actually, its been two weeks, three days, and twenty hours."

I blinked and let out a nervous laugh. "You've...been counting?"

"So have you."

I looked up at him. His small grin, and eyes which were currently laughing at me, made me realise he was kidding around.

"Well _Sesshoumaru_, I don't know if you know this, but sometimes friends like to count down to when they see their friends again," I sniffed.

"We're friends now?" he asked, raising a single brow.

I bit my lip then clasped my hands between my definition of our relationship this far was something that should have gone unspoken, I was pretty sure.

"Yea...we are."

"I'd like to think so," Sesshoumaru murmured, then stood abruptly. He came to my side and held out his hand. "Since we're friends, it would be rude of me not to show you around my home."

I smiled and took his outstretched hand.

* * *

><p>"Holy...unbelievably...wow..."<p>

I became more and more speechless as we went through each room. Each one was tastefully decorated yet homey, with a different color for each room as a theme. It was completely unlike the pure white I had seen in the foyer and sitting room. Sesshoumaru, I knew, was enjoying my reaction of joy of the tour, and by the time we made it to the last floor (the third) had been laughing at me for more than a little while.

"This level holds Rin's and mine rooms, as well as two guest rooms," he gestured for me to walk up the last two steps ahead of him. "I think you might be able to guess which room belongs to her fairly easily."

A hot pink door caught my attention.

"Is it that one?" I asked wryly, pointing to it.

"You would be correct," he placed his hand at the small of my back and propelled me slightly forward. "And if you think the outside is bright, wait until you see the inside."

We came up to the crack in the door and peeked through to see Rin and Shippou sitting on the floor, surrounded by a sea of hot pinks, sky blues, and sunny oranges. They were playing a kids board game, and Rin seemed to be winning. They were strangely quiet.

"They look so cute together," I whispered, leaning forward to get a better look. And they did. Their coloring together may have looked odd to some, but I thought it mixed well. Rin's bright clothes and dark hair, and Shippou's dark clothes and bright hair combined to make a kind of Yin Yang.

I cocked my head to the side. _Almost like-_

"They're like Yin and Yang, don't you agree?" Sesshoumaru whispered into my ear. I shivered from the sudden warmth near my ear and realized there wasn't too much space between our bodies either. I froze.

"Yin Yang. Dark and Light. Black and White. Opposites which fit perfectly, and one cannot very well exist without the other. They are fatally bound together to be part of a mutual whole."

I tried to take a deep breath. "That's true."

There was a pause, then, "Would you do me the favor of accompanying me to dinner next Saturday?"

My attempts at deep breathing failed completely at this. I blinked a few times, sure I had heard him wrong. It was out of the blue after all.

"What?" I asked stupidly, turning my head so I could see him.

"Would you do me the favor or accompanying me to dinner next Saturday," he repeated, and he smiled, taking my nonexistent breath away. "I can promise you won't regret it."

My eyes searched his golden ones. They were bright with humor and warmth, completely different from when I had first gazed into them. There was no doubt as to what I would say.

I smiled. "I would be honored."

* * *

><p>Rin and Shippou exchanged huge grins, and hid their laughter behind small hands. They simultaneously peeked back over their shoulders to the doorway where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing close together. They saw Kagome blush prettily and look down as Sesshoumaru smiled softly. It was the most Rin had seen her father smile around someone that wasn't her. She was positive that Kagome was the one now.<p>

"Shippou kun?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at his friend.

"Did Onee-san get the flowers?"

He furrowed his brow and set down his game piece.

"Yea, she got a big blue flower and a card, but how did you know?"

Rin smiled as she rolled the game die. "That's not important."


	4. Off the Market

**Title:** Off the Market**  
>Author:<strong> Mai_Sensei**  
>Prompt:<strong> Spectrum Challenge - Indigo**  
>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor**  
>AUCU:** Modern Era**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Warnings:<strong> None**  
>Word<strong> **Count:** 2358**  
>AN:** The fourth chapter in the series _The Red Kimono_**  
>Summary:<strong> _Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart._

* * *

><p>I fidgeted slightly with the hem of my blouse. It was cut perfectly to show off my tiny waistline and enhance the size of my almost nonexistent breasts. Kikyo had insisted the indigo top "really made my eyes pop", whatever that meant. When I had called to tell her that I had a date that night, she had marched straight over to my place and did nothing short of assault. She forced me into tight clothes, caked my face with makeup, stuck me in shoes so high I could barely walk in them much less have them qualify as shoes, and shooed me out the door in time for my date to drive up. Now here I was, twenty minutes later, in Aichiya, a fancy restaurant known for its seafood. He was no doubt attempting to impress me by bringing me here.<p>

I sighed over my glass of water. At the moment, I was alone; when my date excused himself to the restroom, I had secretly let out a cheer. This is not going well. Then again, I guess I should have known.

"Kagome-sama?"

I turned in my chair.

"Miroku!"

The young man came to stand next to me, a grin lighting up his handsome features.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome-sama," he said, and I mock scowled.

"Miroku, what have I told you about calling me Kagome-sama," I wagged a finger in his direction and he laughed. "We've been friends for over seven years, I think it's about time you used my first name."

"Of course, Kagome-sama. Whatever you like."

I rolled my eyes. "So what's up? Why are you here?"

"I work here, obviously," he replied wryly and gestured to his clothes, which were a far cry from what he normally wore. Black slacks, black vest, and a white button down made him look every part the perfect waiter, even if his hair—which had been tied back—was a bit too long. "Inuyasha pulled some strings with the guy who owns the place and squeezed me in. But shouldn't _I_ be the one asking what _you're_ doing here, Kagome?"

"What do you mean?" I fidgeted in my seat. If Kikyo hadn't told anyone about my "date", (something that was highly unusual for her, but good for me) that meant Sango didn't know. And if Sango didn't know, then neither did Miroku. The last thing I wanted was for everyone and my mother knowing that the date I had gone on tonight was a disaster at best and it had hardly started.

"Well," Miroku's indigo eyes studied me curiously, "don't you hate seafood?"

The second reason this date was dreadful from the get go. (The first one being when he came around to pick me up. It should have been a huge warning when I noticed he had on the same color indigo shirt as I did.) Hojo hadn't even asked whether or not I liked seafood. I hated it with a passion, and it doesn't help that I'm allergic to some kinds of fish.

I rolled my eyes. "I do, but I don't really have a choice. Why go through the trouble of telling him to ruin our plans? He was really excited about coming here and I didn't want to be the one to tell him. Besides," I shrugged, "it's only a one-time thing. I'm not even going to eat the fish."

"Wait, who's 'he'?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and I winced. _So much for avoiding telling anybody. Me and my big mouth…_

"Yes, Kagome. Who is he?"

Miroku and I both stiffened and turned to look at the new member of our party. I would recognize that voice anywhere, and it certainly didn't sound happy. When our eyes met, I flushed and looked away. Miroku bowed hastily.

"I'm sorry, Taisho-sama. There's no excuse for—"

"Leave us," Sesshoumaru's gaze practically burned, and I could feel my cheeks becoming redder and redder with each passing second.

There was a moment of silence, then my jaw dropped open in shock as he proceeded to slide into the chair across from me. My eyes snapped up and collided with his, astonished by his entirely too bold action. The table wasn't big, just suitable enough for two people, but Sesshoumaru had no hard time situating his long legs under the table. His knee brushed against mine as he moved and I jumped slightly from the shock that went through me.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

After a deep breath—and after realizing he was waiting for me to start—I began to talk.

"What are you doing?" I leaned forward slightly. "You can't sit there!"

"And why not?" His calm tone was irritatingly calm.

"Because…because! That's someone's seat and you can't just _sit_ there!" It was a bad explanation and we both knew it.

"Actually, I believe I can," Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and a waitress automatically handed him a glass of water. "I own this restaurant, you see."

I gaped at him as he continued.

"Houshakuji Hojo. Age twenty seven, has one older sister and two younger brothers. Attended Azabu High School and continued on to Tokyo U. Graduated within the top fifteen percent and has managed to secure a well position within the government using his connections with the imperial family. He travels often and has been married three times."

With each passing fact, I felt the frown that had began to worm its way onto my mouth deepen. By the time he finished, I was scowling.

"Anything else you want to tell me about him?" I asked coolly. "His blood type, perhaps?"

"A positive," he answered.

My jaw tightened and I cast a quick glance around the room. Hojo wasn't anywhere nearby yet. Good.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I don't know who you think you are, and I don't know what kind of people you've associated with in the past, but I don't appreciate you doing this. Looking into people's backgrounds like that, digging into their private lives without permission is just wrong. I'm not entirely sure what you expected to get out of this by telling me these things, but—"

"What are you doing here?"

I blinked.

"W-what?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes pierced into my own and I suppressed the urge to look away. "Why are you here with him?"

"Well, I…" I trailed off. Truth be told, I just wanted Hojo to stop pestering me for dates. I figured one would be enough and afterward I could tell him that it just wasn't going to work out between us. "He…asked me?"

It sounded like a question. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he began to speak lowly. I leaned a bit closer to hear him over the din of the restaurant.

"You only came because he asked? You didn't come because you wanted to? Because you wanted to get to know him, spend more time with him? You don't find yourself awake at night, anticipating when you might next see or speak with him?" His gaze seemed to darken and the air seemed to become thicker with each word. I could barely breathe. "You don't ache for something from him, an aching you cannot soothe until you touch. Even if it's to feel his hand in yours, you want to be closer still, until his face is so close you can almost taste him on your tongue…"

I felt fingers softly stroke my hand and my breath caught in my throat. His voice was smooth and deep, and his golden eyes smoldered with unsuppressed emotion. A smirk tilted the corner of his lip upwards and my eyes were drawn to his lips. They were thin and pink, and parted slightly, allowing his sweet breath to tickle against my own mouth. They taunted me, daring for me to close the distance between us (_When had we gotten so close?_), daring for me to—

"Higurashi-san?"

I startled so badly that I leapt back from Sesshoumaru, snatching my hand away from his burning touch, then accidentally knocked over my glass of water. It went flying and the drink landed on the pants of my date, Hojo. He gave a small shout of surprise and began to hop slightly on his toes. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Oh my gosh," I began to rise from my seat, a cloth napkin clutched in my hands, "Houshakuji-kun, are you alright? Here, let me help—"

A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, effectively stopping the napkin I held from moving any closer to Hojo, who was now trying to hold the front of his pants away from his body. I glanced over at my shoulder to see Sesshoumaru, all traces of humor at Hojo's expense gone. His eyes narrowed and he snatched the napkin from my fingers.

"It would not be in Hojo's best interest if you attempt to dry him off," Sesshoumaru said stonily.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

A laugh took the place of whatever Sesshoumaru was about to say and we turned our attentions back to Hojo. A blush reddened his cheeks and he was dabbing his pants with another napkin.

"He's right, Higurashi-san," he told. "It wouldn't be proper if people saw you—if they thought you were trying to—well, you know."

I felt my own face begin to heat up as I took in the wet stain at the front of Hojo's pants. If I had attempted to wipe the front of his pants, especially _there_, in public…But…

"Wait," I looked at Sesshoumaru, "you said it would be bad for Hojo. In what way?"

"Simple," he smiled so coldly I could see why so many people were intimidated by him. "Reproduction is impossible without the necessary pieces."

"Wha?" My startled yelp went unnoticed as both men eyed each other. Hojo appeared to be quite confused, not that I could blame him. Sesshoumaru was obvious tense about the situation, although I couldn't figure out why. After a moment or two, Hojo held his hands up in surrender and took a small step back. I could practically feel Sesshoumaru's smugness at this obvious sign of submission.

"I'm sorry. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," Hojo plastered a friendly smile on his face and held out his hand. I wanted to tell him that it wouldn't work, that to do so would be futile, but I kept my mouth closed. "I don't think we've met I'm—"

"Houshakuji Hojo," Sesshoumaru interrupted him and his lip curled in what could only be described as a sneer.

"Okay," Hojo frowned now, uncertain as to how he knew this information and why he was being treated so coldly, but trying to keep up the friendly facade anyway. "And you are?"

"Taisho Sesshoumaru," he answered stiffly.

"Alright then, Taisho-san," Hojo took a deep breath. "I don't know if you knew this, but Higurashi-san and I are currently on a date—"

"Kagome and you are not currently on anything."

"I'm sorry?"

"As you should be. Kagome is taken."

"By whom?"

"Me."

My jaw dropped for the second time that night.

"Oh," Hojo blinked slowly then turned to give me an incredulous look. "Oh. Well. I…I didn't know she wasn't available."

I pursed my lips, eyes narrowed at Sesshoumaru's impassive face, and said, "Neither did I."

"And now everyone is well informed. Now, if you will excuse us, Kagome's ride is here," Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and nonchalantly brushed a piece of invisible lint off his immaculate suit. Next to him, Hojo looked like a rumpled Oompa Loompa, except his face was cherry red instead of orange. And he had a huge stain around his crotch.

Sesshoumaru moved forward and grasped my forearm. I barely managed to snag my purse before I was gently swung around and pushed towards the entrance doors. I stumbled over my too-high heels and he relinquished his hold on my arm in favor of resting his hand on the small of my back.

When we got outside, I saw a fancy black car was, indeed, waiting for me. Instead of allowing myself to be escorted over and inside, I stopped walking and turned to face Sesshoumaru. The sun was setting and the colors of the setting sun bounced off his silver hair, turning it unnatural shades of red, orange, and indigo. I tilted my face up at him and he stared back at me, waiting for any outburst I might have. Instead, I let the irritation from tonight's events flow out of me and heaved a sigh.

"Why did you do that? What did you say those things?" I asked softly and his face relaxed.

"Because, I don't want you to see anybody else," he answered, voice just as quiet as mine. "Only me. No matter how long it takes, I _will_ get to you look at me."

"I am looking at you. I'm looking at you right now."

For the first time tonight, Sesshoumaru smiled.

"But not in the way _I'm_ looking at _you_."

He reached out and curled a piece of my hair around his finger. I took a deep breath as his scent overpowered me. He smelled amazing.

"We have a date this coming Saturday," he said out of the blue.

"We do," I tried to sound normal and not like I was out of breath. This was hard to do seeing as my lungs refused to work. "And?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward slowly, and I resisted the urge to back up as he closed the distance between our faces. His eyes scanned my face so intensely, I blushed. When his gaze rested on my lips, he moved closer. Though no part of him touched me, I could feel the heat that radiated from his body. We were close enough to kiss, I realized and in that moment I could have sworn he was going to. My tongue darted out to wet my dry lips and he followed the movement. When he spoke again, his voice sent chills down my spine.

"From this moment on, consider yourself…off the market."

Then he was gone.


	5. The Rules of Dating

**Title: **The Rules of Dating

**Author: **Mai_Sensei

**Prompt: **Spectrum Challenge - Orange

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**AU/CU: **Modern Era

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Word Count: **1840

**A/N: **The fifth chapter in the series _The Red Kimono_. **THE DATE HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO TWO PARTS.**

**Summary: **_Higurashi Kagome, currently in her early twenties, can't seem to be left alone by her family who wants her to settle down. She adamantly turns away many a suitor, trying to prove to everyone that she's fine alone. But after a child's strange request, Kagome finds herself being pursued by Taisho Sesshoumaru, who is determined to break down her walls and bury himself in her heart._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru adjusted his crooked tie, then smoothed it. With one last look in the mirror he determined he was suitable for work. He could be no less than perfect when he went into the office today (though his employees might argue that he always demanded nothing less than absolute perfection). His father was coming to visit the office and, as his successor, Sesshoumaru knew exactly what his expectations were. Like father, like son. At least in some aspects, he thought grimly.<p>

"Daddy?"

A tiny head peeked around his crisply clad pant leg and blinked up at him.

"What is it, Rin?"

His daughter gave him a toothy grin, which immediately made him suspicious. If he knew his daughter, and if she was anything like her father, she wanted something; that expression said it all. _Of course, being a child and not having completely learned the tricks of the trade yet, flattery would come first—_

"You look extra especially hamsome today, Daddy!" She chirped.

_—then she would make one of her cutest expressions as she buttered the person up even _more_—__  
><em>  
>"But," Rin wrinkled her nose in a way that only managed to enhance her cherub features, "you always look really cool. Only <em>my <em>Daddy can be a super hero and look so cool at the same time!"

_—and only after that could she broach the subject, but very carefully—__  
><em>  
>"Everyone in my class thinks so. Even Kagome Onee-San said so," she continued.<p>

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"Did she, now?" He asked, lips quirking the slightest bit as she nodded frantically. "And when did this happen?"

"She did! Just yesterday! Well, she didn't really say you were cool, but she used a big word. "Atrackted?"

"You mean 'attractive'?"

"That's it! But after she said it her face got all red like they do in the cartoons and she wouldn't talk about you anymores, even after I asked twice and said please. She just told me to finish colouring my raimbow, and you know what Kagome Onee-san's favourite colour is?"

"Blue?" Sesshoumaru guessed as he slid his watch onto his wrist. He knew what she was getting at, it was quite clear, but he would at least let her finish before he told her on no uncertain terms was he wearing the kimono Inuyasha gave him.

"Red!" Rin's excitement was palpable, and she bounced slightly on her toes. Her brown hair bounced with her every motion and the ponytail at the top of her head, held together with an orange heart clip, flapped into her eyes. She brushed the hair away quickly. "So you know what I think?"

"What?"

_—in order to swoop in for the kill.__  
><em>  
>"Since it's a rule that guys gotta do stuff the girl they likes does, I think Daddy should wear his red kimono tonight when he and Kagome Onee-san go on their date!"<p>

_Bingo_.

* * *

><p>"I'm not wearing that. Nope. End of story. Forget it. 's not happening."<p>

There was some rustling then a few loud thuds.

"Ouch! Shi—!"Don't do that—!" A few more thuds, a bit quieter this time, then, "What do you think you're doing? Get away from me with those! No! Stooooooooop!"

Downstairs, a father and son sat stiffly in front of a television set. The screen was black, and their expressions were fearful.

"Hey, Dad?" Shippou peered up at InuYasha with wide eyes as the sound of glass shattering bounced down to the first floor.

"Yea?"

"Are all girls this scary?"

Pause, then a wince.

"Just your mother."

A few dustings of plaster fell from the ceiling and settled into the man's white hair.

"Please! Inuyasha, Shippou, save meeeeee-noooooo!"

The little boy went to stand, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at the older man, expression battling between fear and concern. The man shook his head sadly. The boy slowly sat back down on the couch. A shrill scream pierced the air and father and son stared at the television screen once more.

* * *

><p>At exactly five o'clock the doorbell rang.<p>

I resisted the urge to touch my face and settled for tugging down the hem of my dress once more. The contraption of an outfit Kikyo had forced me to wear was entirely too short to be considered a "dress". The soft orange colour of it, fine, I won't argue about it, but not only did it _not_ reach my knees, but one side of it didn't even have a sleeve! No matter how loudly I protested, Kikyo insisted that every girl knows one of the basic rules of dating is to wear a dress the first time. I obviously skipped that day in middle school when they handed out this rule book, since that made no sense to me.

_But even so_, I grudgingly pulled down the dress once more, _it does look alright on me._

I grabbed the purse my sister had shoved into my arms earlier, slipped into my shoes, and then went to answer the door. Before pulling it open, I paused.

"Okay, Kagome, you can do this," I coached myself, trying to take deep breaths, "It's just a casual date between two mature adults. There are no more feelings other than mutual, detached interest on both sides, and I don't even have to see him again if I don't want to. Right. No lust or anything. Not even an urge to rip his clothes off to see his abs. Alright. I got this."

I pulled the door open to see Sesshoumaru standing close on the other side. He was giving me a strange look though, with one eyebrow raised and lips turned up at one corner in a smirk and I couldn't image what might have happened to make him…

_Oh._

I flushed. "You, uh, didn't happen to hear any of that just now, did you?"

"One hears many things, even when they are shouted on the other side of a closed door," he said.

I stared up at him, mortified.

"So, you'd like to rip my clothes off?"

If possible my face got even redder.

"Okay, this was obviously a bad idea," I muttered and went to step back inside. "I'm just going to go summon a demon to devour my soul now."

Sesshoumaru grabbed my door before it closed completely and pushed it open again.

"Since we've both anticipated this day for a while, we shouldn't delay any further. I will overlook the fact that you want to tear my clothes off and you will overlook the fact that I want to do the same to you. We're going. Bring a jacket."

He knew Kagome like simple things, that much was clear. She enjoyed day to day things, small quirks that people might otherwise choose to overlook. While she was fascinated with some high-class materials, she preferred casual over formal. Because of this, and because he knew she would appreciate the unspoken gesture, he chose to forgo a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant. (_Something her late "date" should have picked up on_, Sesshoumaru sniffed haughtily.)

Instead, they went to Shinjuku Gyeon National Garden.

Though the park normally stopped admitting people at four thirty, he contacted one of his associates in the Ministry of the Environment and paid a small fee to have the hours extended for the day. It was a good choice, he figured, especially since he wasn't sure whether she preferred Western, European, or traditional Japanese.

_There was a great deal I don't know about her_, he thought to himself as they drove to Shibuya, _but I look forward to discovering all her secrets._

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome out the corner of his eyes and the sight of her exposed shoulder caught his attention. Her skin was creamy and smooth; the dark orange colour of her dress enhancing its paleness, and the delicate curve of her shoulder all the way to the seductive slope of her neck was entrancing. Before Kagome, he was sure that Kagura would be his first and last mistake. All of the other women were too stiff, arrogant, unintelligent, greedy for money, or all of the above, and they soon became a blur of powered faces and revealing outfits. There was no one to capture his attention, no one to stand out and above the rest. Then he met _her_ at a simple parent-teacher conference. All it took were a few words and he was gone.

"So where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked curiously. Obviously she hadn't noticed his lack of attention for the last few minutes. "I know you said Shibuya, but where in Shibuya?"

"Why not wait and see for yourself?" Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome to see blue eyes brimming with humour looking back at him.

"Doesn't the first rule of dating state that the datee—aka, me—is supposed to be informed by the dater—that's you, by the way—where they're going on their first date, so the datee will be impressed?" She shook her head. "Obviously you don't know how this whole thing works."

"Apparently you don't either," he responded mildly.

Kagome furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't there a rule stating that the neither the datee nor the dater should shout out their obsession with the other's chest and of ripping off their clothes, until at least the seventh date?" Sesshoumaru couldn't resist teasing her. The blush that coloured her cheeks was equally appealing as the rest of her.

Kagome began to sputter her protests, but secretly, Sesshoumaru was pleased with what he had overheard. Everything about her, the way she sticks her tongue out the corner of her mouth when she was thinking, how her eyes light up when she finds something enjoyable, or when she reaches up to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose only to realise she isn't wearing them. Every single motion, word, and action made her more endearing to him. It was satisfying to know that it wasn't entirely one sided. Lust was one thing, but feelings that might hint at something stronger than that, was another. He knew she was attracted to him, but he also knew that she wasn't seeing him in the way he wanted her to, at least not yet.

Sesshoumaru finally turned off onto another street, slowed, and found a place to park that was close to the Okido Gates. Kagome peered around, confusedly, until her eyes set on the sign stating "SHINJUKU GYEON NATIONAL GARDEN". Her head whipped back around to stare at him, eyes wide, and expression filled with hope and curiosity. After a single nod, she let out a small squeak of excitement and quickly hurried out the car. Chuckling, Sesshoumaru undid his seatbelt then got out of the car to meet Kagome on her side. Before they crossed the street, he tested the waters and reached out to fold her small hand within his own. Kagome shot a look down at their joined hands, and though she blushed, she said nothing as she pulled him along to the park.

This date, he hoped, would secure everything. Anything he says or does will be done with a solitary goal in mind: to make Kagome his. To make her want him as much as he wants her. To make her fall in love with him. He wanted her with him.

_Can I keep you?_


End file.
